


Mutually Assured Destruction

by TheDrifter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dark, F/F, Foe Yay, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sexual Tension, Vilcury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami is alone on her mission to investigate Mugen Academy. What is she really after? The Death Busters...or the mysterious girl who's been dominating her thoughts lately: Bidoh Yui? Based on Sailor Moon Crystal ep 31.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So I just watched Sailor Moon Crystal ep 31: Infinity 4 Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenoh; Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh (aka: the AMI EPISODE! She jumps out a window for goodness sake! Love it.)  
> Anyways, in that episode, the smile that Ami first gives Yui caught my eye. It definitely felt unpleasant. Talked it over with another SM fan, plot bunny took off, one thing led to another, and now we have a Ami/Viluy story. Vilami? Vilcury? *shrugs.* 
> 
> As it says in the tags - F/F Hate sex. Nuff said.  
> You've been warned.

Ami stood alone in front of Mugen Academy and considered how she had come to be here.  
  
The reason was Bidoh Yui.

She had first learned that name several days ago, and now it was echoing on and on in her mind.  
  
Bidoh Yui.  
  
Ami wasn't sure what she'd expected. All she knew of the girl was that she was capable of getting a perfect score on a mock exam. That really didn't tell her anything...but it was enough to catch her interest. There were few enough people capable of that. Ami had always wanted to meet someone like her. It was like finding a kindred spirit. Maybe that was why Bidoh Yui was setting off all kinds of alarm bells in her head. It was doom to meet one's equal as the old saying goes. 

Bidoh Yui.

At first, she was just a name that appeared next to “Mizuno Ami” on top of the exam scores.  
  
Ami felt somehow that she was meant to be more than that. She wanted to meet this “Bidoh Yui”, so she went to seek her out at Mugen Preparatory school. 

As usual, Ami was right. Yui was more than a name. She was a girl. A surprisingly beautiful girl. That caught Ami off guard and gave Yui the advantage of making the first move.

They exchanged nothing but polite conversation in that first meeting, but it was polite conversation heavily loaded with subtext.

'The much talked about genius girl.' - The first words Yui said to her. That drew a predatory smile to Ami's lips. 

' _Why yes_ ,' Ami had thought to herself ' _I am the infamous genius girl... that's why I'm here to eat you alive._ '

The sudden hunger in her thoughts caught her by surprise. Ami caged it back to some distant corner of her mind the way she always did – with strained courtesy and polite words.

“Pleased to meet you” was what she had said out loud.

Yui seemed to see right through her. Yui understood the urge. In fact, she answered the unspoken challenge and threw down her own credentials. She declared herself the genius girl of Mugen Academy.

They acknowledged each other as equals.

After the exchange of mocking challenges and backhanded insults, Yui finally got to the point. She offered an invitation. Yui wanted her too. It made Ami a little giddy when she realized she wasn't alone in her fascination.

It was still too early to say. Yui might prove to be a friend, an enemy or a rival. There was no way of knowing until she met the girl again. Until then, Yui existed in a state of quantum superposition where she was all of the above and simultaneously none at all.

Mugen Academy. It seemed like the natural place for people like her and Yui. Ami was sure she would see Yui again there somehow.

Her heart did a little flip and pumped just a bit harder in anticipation.

Wait- no. Focus. This wasn't right. Yui wasn't relevant. She was here to investigate Mugen Academy, not Bidoh Yui. Mugen Academy was the priority here.

Mugen Academy, the seeming source of all the recent attacks. Logically, this was the home base of the Death Busters.

Yui Bidoh was just her ticket in.

Ami shook her head and prepared to walk into the belly of the beast.

 

* * *

 

There was something to be said for being able to just walk in the front door. Ami walked in like she belonged. She was Mizuno Ami, the genius girl of Juuban. Of course she was welcomed with open arms. The registrar in the lobby was absolutely delighted to send her up to the Science Department on the 13th floor, no questions asked.

Perfect. Ami pretended to head to the elevator, and ducked down a different corridor as soon as she was sure she was out of sight.  
  
Let the investigation begin...strange, for a high school, there were an awful lot of locked doors and key card checkpoints. Ami had never seen anything like it before, and she had seen more than her fair shares of schools.  
  
Everything at Mugen felt wrong. There was something in the air that Ami felt but couldn't quantify. Cliche as it looked, there was even a sign for a forbidden underground laboratory.  
  
Ami knew that she had to get into that lab somehow. If there was a connection between Mugen and the Death Busters, it was likely to be in there.

Unfortunately, the stairs down to the lab ended in a heavy steel door.

It wasn't going to open itself. Ami needed a keycard.

There was nothing left to do but go up to where she was supposed be in the first place. 13th floor, middle school, 3rd year Science class.

The numbers flashed by inside the elevator. 10... 11... 12...

13.

Ami felt her anxiety rising as well. She hadn't seen Yui yet...

The elevator door opened into a large class room that was mostly an almost ostentatiously large and well stocked laboratory. Ami looked around. There was a large fume hood that occupied most of the back wall. Here was something inside.

It was...no. It was impossible. Ami put on her glasses to get a clearer view.

That didn't help. The contents inside the glass box was still completely unbelievable.

It was a...star system?

Ami walked closer. She felt compelled to do so...there was something there waiting for her. Ami was sure she was going to be absorbed into the darkness but she went towards it anyways. It was her duty.

A hand clasped onto her shoulder. Ami jumped up in surprise.

“I've been waiting for you”  
  
Ami whipped around to face whoever had the temerity to invade her personal space like this.

It was Bidoh Yui. Of course it was. Who else could it be? She was standing so close that Ami's senses threatened to be overwhelmed. The strangely synthetic smell of Yui's skin, the cold pale blue of her eyes... a beautiful face that could have been sculpted from marble....

Damn her twice-cursed weakness for beauty. Once again, Ami found herself distracted at a critical moment.

There were more important things than the smell of Yui right now, or her hand that was still clung onto her shoulder.

There were a million questions running through Ami's mind that were much more important than Yui...

The star system. Every instinct was screaming that it was evil. Wholly unnatural.

It should be impossible. There couldn't be another _dimension_ contained in that force field.

Ami pointed at the _thing_ as she demanded an explanation.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“Beautiful isn't it? It's a miniature universe. The Tau Star System which our class created as an experiment.”  
  
Yui clearly expected her to be impressed with the science here, but Ami was closer to horrified. How on earth did Yui find this thing beautiful? What the hell was wrong with her?

That eliminated one possibility at least. Yui was no friend of hers. Ami refused to be friends with anyone who got off on using science to do... _this_.

Eliminate the possibilities, and the truth will remain. Yui was an enemy or rival. Ami was satisfied with that. If anything, this just made things easier. Her path was clear now. There was no need to play nice anymore.

“Tau Star System?" The disgust in Ami's voice made her opinion on the “science project” clear. "It looks more like a black hole.”  
  
“As you say Mizuno-san.”

Ami stared into the black hole beside her. The abyss stared back.

Eventually, Ami had to look away. The Tau Star System felt _wrong._ Something was seriously suspicious here at Mugen. Ami knew was on the right track. 

She had to keep pushing. She needed access to that underground lab she saw earlier. Ami thought quickly and tried to work out a course of action.

The only obvious solution was in the room with her. Yui Bidoh – the genius girl of Mugen.

 

* * *

 

Ami took a moment to clear her head. She looked around to assess her current situation.

Two schoolgirls. An empty classroom. The setup for a thousand adolescent fantasies. Ami would be a hypocrite if she didn't acknowledge that some of those fantasies had been her own. Not that this was a relevant train of thought however. She was here to investigate Mugen. This was merely a good way to start. Yui was merely a means to an end. The other girl had was now standing beside the teacher's desk at the front of the room. She gestured for Ami to come closer.

Ami did so. Not because she was asked to, but because she wanted to get as far away from the Tau Star System as possible.

Yui seemed to notice her agitation despite Ami's best attempts to hide it.  
  
“Mizuno-san. Are you alright? You seem disturbed somehow.”

“That star system. It's impossible. Tell me how you did it.”

“Ah, Ami, so you want all my secrets ne? I will tell you, but in exchange, I want something from you.”  
  
Ami narrowed her eyes. Yui had no right to make any demands of her after subjecting her to that...abomination.  
  
“Really Yui? I had expected more of you. Show me yours and I'll show you mine? I thought we were both above that. Don't waste my time.”  
  
Yui leaned in closer.  
  
“Impatient are we? Don't you want to know what I want?”  
  
“I don't care what you want. I am not interested in your games. Now tell me, why did you ask me to come here? Why did you show me that... _thing_?”  
  
"Have it your way then." Yui shrugged. “It was an experiment. I wanted to know who you were.”  
  
Ami was furious. She was no one's subject _._ It felt incredibly violating to be toyed with like this. Ami was a private person by nature and more used to being the passive observer. To be the one observed was like stepping through a dark mirror.     
  
Mugen Academy. There was a part of her that did belong here after all. This world of pure science and academics.

Ami rejected that with every fibre of her being. It was too cold here, too sterile. There was no life.

Mugen ironically brought out more the passionate and primal side of her personality - an equal and opposite reaction.

That's why when Yui unexpectedly lunged forward to kiss her...Ami met her with equal force. Their lips collided with such force that Ami tasted blood - harsh and metallic.

She wondered who's it was. She wondered why she wanted more.

Ami struggled to control herself. She still had a mission to complete. Her hands moved quickly, grasping and searching every inch of Yui that she could reach. Hands were everywhere, a rough tangle of fingers and hair and fabric and flesh. Ami had the disadvantage of having the desk behind her. Yui had pushed her back so that she was forced to sit on the edge of the desk. Ami ripped open Yui's blouse in return. She was more or less eye level with Yui's breasts now.

There was an electric jolt of excitement as Ami felt something.

She didn't bother to unhook the other girl's bra, she merely rolled it up to free the flesh beneath. She didn't actually care for the other girl's comfort. All she wanted to to get under Yui's clothes and closer to the object of her desire.

...and then there was Yui, exposed before her. An expanse of pale white skin tipped with pink. Yui looked down at her impassively, as if it made no difference to her that she was standing half naked in front of someone. Ami meant that little to her.

Ami glared back. She would make Yui regret this. She wanted Yui focused on her – and her alone. Ami sucked on one nipple harshly. If that didn't draw a reaction then her teeth certainly would.

Got it. Yui gasped out loud...a gasp that quickly turned into a moan, and then into silence.

Ami smirked. That was the most human thing she'd seen the other girl do so far.

Now she was getting somewhere.

This was so wrong, but Ami kept on going. She'd come this far already. She was alone, inside Mugen academy and she had a mission to complete.

Mugen Academy. There was no place for emotions here. Only logic. Cold unfeeling logic.

It was only cold logic that directed her actions right now. Ami desperately wanted to believe that as Yui hiked up her skirt and pushed her legs apart.

 

* * *

 

It was funny, the way that girls her age typically dream of their first time...it was usually very romantic. The ultimate act of love -very flowery and emotional.

Ami had never really been able to see past the physical aspects of things. Losing one's virginity seemed seemed a no more significant to her than losing her first tooth, or getting her first pair of glasses. It was merely a change in one's physical state.

If anything, the whole concept of sex just made her wonder if there was something wrong with her. Why wasn't this a bigger issue? It served as empirical proof that she wasn't like normal girls.

Normal girls didn't give their virginity to a person they hated for the sake of a fleeting tactical advantage. Then again, Ami had  _died_ for fleeting tactical advantages before. This was no different and no more significant...

Besides, she would be lying if told herself that 'things got out of hand' or that 'no one could have predicted this'. Ami knew this was a probable outcome the second she decided to come to Mugen. Even Rei had even said it. 'It's dangerous to go alone'. Ami ignored her. All she cared about was solving the mystery of Bidoh Yui.

Ami ended the communicator call with a smile, a wink and a promise to call when she had more information.

So began the casual chain that led her here. Sprawled out on a desk half naked with a girl she'd learned to hate after only two meetings.

It disgusted Ami how much she wanted to do this. She knew she'd set herself up for this all along.

Yui teased at her entrance. Such tenderness didn't seem natural to her. No doubt she was just waiting for some sign of weakness on Ami's part. A show of resistance or some sign that she wanted more. Some form of sick compensation for the involuntary moan that Ami had claimed from her earlier.

As if on cue, Yui leaned down and whispered right in her ear.

  
“Beg for it Mizuno.”

  
Fuck that. 

Ami wasn't about to give Yui the satisfaction. She glared at Yui with as much hostility as possible while feeling so damn good.

Yui glared right back at her. She as so close that Ami could see nothing but cold blue eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. Nothing good was ever reflected there...

Ami snapped her hips down sharply. Yui's fingers slipped in easily and pushed through hard.

Ami had expected pain. She was ready for that. She'd already clenched her jaw so that Yui would not see just how much it hurt. Pain was a given. It was a physical reality. Pain was easy to understand and manage.

What was more abstract was the pleasure that followed. There was no way to prepare for that - the battle was lost.

Yui got the reaction she'd wanted. Ami gasped as she clenched onto Yui's fingers.

Pain and pleasure. There was little distinction between the two. Nothing more than a meaningless series of nerves firing that her hormone addled brain interpreted as it did.

At least that's what she told herself to rationalize away the sounds she was making.

None of this mattered anyways. Ami already had everything she wanted from this encounter with Bidoh Yui.

 

* * *

 

Viluy smirked. Her little experiment in the lab had provided the most interesting results.

The Mizuno girl wasn't what she'd expected. She'd expected tears, and whimpering – some vulgar display of emotions - but there was none of that. Instead, the girl gave as good as she got.

Finally, someone that wasn't distracted by such base concepts as 'love'.

Viluy liked this one. She seemed less pathetic than the rest of the trash swarming around this planet.

Even the Tau system had reacted to her. There was a pulse in its energy the instant Mizuno walked into the room. She was special somehow. Most humans weren't attracted to the Tau System the way she was. That's why Viluy had to test her and see what she was made of. The readings on her energy output should be ready any second now...

Viluy uncharacteristically let her mind wander as she waited for the results.

Maybe Pharaoh 90 would find a use for a human like her. She might make a good diamon host in the future.

Viluy watched the girl through scrying pool. She was standing with her back to the camera, waiting like a good pet for her mistress to return. She hoped that Mizuno Ami wasn't Sailor Mercury. Viluy wanted to keep her. 

Wait.

What was that?

Viluy watched, stunned as Ami whipped around and hurled something at the camera. She caught a glimpse of a keycard and a smirk the instant before the security camera went black.

A quick check of the hidden pocket inside her shirt told her the truth. That was _HER_ keycard.

That confirmed it. The tests were redundant now. _Mizuno Ami_ was _Sailor Mercury_...and Viluy had just been played for a fool.

Viluy set about preparing her nanobots for the upcoming battle. She ruthlessly pushed past the spark of disgusting humanity that her enemy had somehow ignited in her cold logical heart. She screamed in rage. She screamed and she cursed. 

Then she swore to tear Ami's heart out...that bitch deserved all the pain in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. Ami is a damn headcase isn't she? Even I don't fully trust her as a narrator, and I'm the author :p. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
